<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>草莓烟 by Anthrophobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867611">草莓烟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrophobia/pseuds/Anthrophobia'>Anthrophobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrophobia/pseuds/Anthrophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个七年之痒的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>草莓烟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非原设预警，出轨文学，没有道德，可以骂我<br/>*现代AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>迷恋，Infatuation，被不理智的激情所驱动，产生的上瘾但短暂的爱，适合放在三行诗的句尾，或被用作情书里的装点。</p><p>在她们第一次相互爱抚之前，这个字眼在Anna眼里是停止的水，有关此事的解释源于某一日群聚于Elsa发梢股间踝骨的水雾。</p><p>那是晚自习结束后的夜晚，宿舍公共浴室的空位向来是被抢夺的对象，Anna作为田径队的主力不会输给任何人，可她有个跑不快的姐姐。每次拉着Elsa紧赶慢赶地跑也只能勉强不遇到浴室里人满为患的情况，可排队还是要排。</p><p>小孩子的世界和成年人不一样，小孩子好像是群聚的蚂蚁，叽喳闹作一团的皮囊下遵守某种约定，约定里不容许有局外人。</p><p>而不允许帮人在浴室的占位子就是约定之一。</p><p>那一天有些特别，那一天Anna得知暗恋的篮球队队长和别人交往了。她抽抽搭搭地对着姐姐哭，Elsa没有安慰人的经验，有些手足无措，只好指着天空让她转移注意力：“你看，天都黑了，怎么还有点红？” “城市灯光的关系吧”，Anna撒娇地垂着脑袋把眼泪擦在Elsa肩膀上。感受着颈窝处毛茸茸的触感和被蒙住的声音，Elsa轻轻笑了，“不是哦，是看你哭成这样为你丢脸才变红的。” 就这么自然而然地说了，Anna抬起脸愣了愣。</p><p>明明可以插科打诨地把这暧昧的对话糊弄过去，Anna却没有，她看着月亮，暗恋的人早就抛到了脑后。</p><p>到了寝室，果不其然浴室人很多，队排得老长，Anna急着洗完澡回房间温书。就这么等着熄灯前的时间是不够了，好烦。她这么想着，抱着洗发水和沐浴露，垂头丧气地等在一个隔间外面。正苦恼着，一截白玉似的手臂从面前的帘子里伸出来，把她拽了进去。</p><p>是Elsa，她刚脱了衣服，两只手正抬起来把头发整理成一束。<br/>“你干嘛？” Anna略微矮一点，Elsa嘴里咬着红色的发绳，她本来就白，唇色粉嫩，那红里又露出一小点洁白的门牙，让Anna不由得看痴了。好近，从来没凑得这么近。</p><p>倏然红色的发圈不见了。“你不是着急吗，一起洗”，Elsa甩甩扎好的头发，“衣服脱了啊，我要开水龙头了。” “哦哦”，Anna稀里糊涂地应了，低头脱裤子的时候看到了Elsa笋白一样的脚踝和脚趾。</p><p>虽然是姐妹，记事起两个人好像就再没一起洗过澡。Anna有点害羞，幸好她的头发很长，长到就算什么都没穿的身体都被遮得七七八八。雾气升腾起来，她感觉到水顺着皮肤在往下走，她半眯着眼睛，水被她的睫毛挡去了大半，还有小部分像云雾遮了她的视线，于是她看着Elsa的身体也像隔了云雾，只能看见模糊的雪白，水从肩胛骨抚到她的小腿，从脚底板流淌出月亮。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>迷恋，Infatuation, 适合放在三行诗的句尾，或被用作情书里的装点，再或是，作为厌烦的前兆预示一段甜蜜恋情的终结。</p><p>Anna坐在客厅的沙发上，Elsa裹着浴袍从浴室出来，没穿鞋，水珠坚持着，最终还是抓不住她的小腿，从脚底板流淌出水渍。水渍。她们已经在一起七年。</p><p>Anna的事情败露得出奇得快，也就几个星期，像根本没藏。也可能她本就不想藏。她盯着那摊水渍，想辩解，可喉咙被堵得说不出话。</p><p>她心里明明白白。她喜欢的是月亮，是遥远的神秘的在暗处的人，七年的时间足够消磨掉一切，让一轮月亮变成温软体贴的普通人。她们大学时双双选择为文学和艺术浪费生命，不喜欢数学和科学的理由只是讨厌规律，讨厌既定的公式和无趣的现实。在一些漂亮的午后，Elsa正画着画就会被Anna赶去椅子上当模特，她斜坐，身上穿着衬衫和海蓝色的牛仔背带裤，背带裤上沾着左一笔又一道的彩色颜料，是一个被逼着当了缪斯的画家。Elsa放缓呼吸，眨眼的速度和樱花掉落的速度一样慢，落日的光从窗户照进来，照亮了空中飘浮的灰尘、模特半边脸颊的绒毛、和大画家充盈的喜欢。Anna的画里，Elsa身上披着白布，绸缎一样的银发和白布融为一体。</p><p>从那时起我就该明白，我喜欢的不是她本身。Anna心想。</p><p>“你是不是从来没有想过，我们的关系走到这一步，谁都不能提分手了。” </p><p>我当然…想过、知道，Anna心想。她们出柜的时候父母就差以死相逼，这不单单是搞同性恋的问题，她们是姐妹。彼时的Anna牢牢握着Elsa的手，她看到Elsa眼睛里有沦陷的温度，她为此骄傲得像膨胀的气球。会爱你的，会永远爱你。她说。</p><p>成年人的世界和小孩子不一样，永远这个词，原来也就是七年。可她又不明白了，她好像还爱着，只不过这爱停滞了，而Elsa还在往前走，变成另一个全新的Elsa，她不爱的Elsa。<br/>而她所向往的恋人，是会勾着她的下巴说今晚不行的女人，是会摸着自己心口的位置让她在原地等上三刻钟的女人，是会让她陷进欲望的旋涡里让她掉进陷进的女人，是把她耍得团团转的女人，是不爱她的女人。</p><p>她知道外面那个人不爱她，可她就是甘之如饴地跟着跑了。想到这里，她又开始想念那个人，想念那个人咬破万宝路爆珠后嘴里清凉的草莓味道，可是Elsa不喜欢草莓，也不喜欢烟。</p><p>“我们两个绑得越紧，我就越喘不过气。” Anna说。</p><p>Elsa默不作声地走到了窗边，她们小区绿化多，路灯少，没了光污染，天黑得一塌糊涂，再也没有红的色彩。她盯着视线范围内孤零零的一盏路灯，昨天她看到Anna在那盏路灯下和别的女人接吻。灯洒在她们身上，她们紧紧拥抱着对方，像是即将走向末日的世界里最后一对真心相爱的情侣。</p><p>“高中那天你和我表白的时候我就知道会这样，你当时说不喜欢他了之后，和我在一起，我就知道总有一天我会变成他。”</p><p>Elsa说得很慢，一句话像说了十年，刚开始她还能保持冷静，可到最后已经有些上气不接下气。吸入的冷空气和高中时她们在操场接吻时感受到的一样，Anna在操场上和她告白，她拉着Anna在操场一圈一圈地走，直到天整个黑下来，她才挨近她，吻她的嘴角，偷偷摸摸地像偷情，Anna热情地拥着她，那种青春期少年特有的，为刺激和轻浮感伤的热烈冲动让她几乎兴奋得流泪，她贴着Elsa的耳朵，说，我的缪斯，我的月亮，我的爱情。而那时她不知道，当她说出这几个字，她们的爱情已经走向终点。</p><p>Anna蜷缩着在沙发上睡了一晚，第二天她惊醒，推开卧室的门发现已经空无一人，地上散落烟蒂，床头摆着几支烟，像是从她外套口袋里偷拿出来的，那盒草莓味的万宝路。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>